girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucas and Zay
Lucas and Zay is the friendship between Lucas Friar and Zay Babineaux. The two are best friends. Back in Texas, Lucas and Zay were best friends until Lucas was expelled from school after getting into a fight caused by Zay running his mouth off. Afterward, when Lucas' dad was transferred to New York City in the beginning of the series, Zay was never mentioned until his first appearance in [[Girl Meets the Secret of Life|'Girl Meets the Secret of Life']] after his dad was also transferred to New York City. When [[Maya Hart|'Maya']] asks Zay if Lucas and him were really best friends back in Texas, Zay responds that 'there were never better friends'. Ship names *'Lucay' (Luc/as and Z'ay') *'Lay '(L'/ucas and /Z'ay) *'Zacus' (Za/y and /Lu'cas') Moments Season 2 Girl Meets the Secret of Life *When Zay first enters into the classroom, he claims that somebody in the room would be very surprised to see him (meaning Lucas). *Zay accidentally reveals that Lucas is a year older than the class. *Zay laughs when Maya calls Lucas 'Moral Compass'. *Zay does not tell Maya the reason why Lucas was expelled from school in Texas because he feels he 'already said too much'. *Zay feels left out of the group (especially from Lucas) when he sees them playfully spraying water at each other outside the gym. *It is mentioned that Lucas used to protect Zay from bullies back in Texas. *In addition Lucas was expelled from school back in Texas from getting into a fight provoked by Zay. *Zay calls Lucas for help after the school bully picked him up and slammed him against the lockers. *Lucas saves Zay from a beating from the school bully, Joey. *It is revealed that the reason why Zay likes to provoke fights with bullies is because he likes knowing Lucas has his back. *Eventually Lucas admits he is glad that Zay moved to New York. Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels *Zay laughs when Maya calls Lucas 'Huckleberry'. *Lucas says that Zay is under his protection to Maya. *Zay calls Lucas a 'freak'. *Lucas calls Zay 'Flat-butt'. Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot *Although Lucas is absent in this episode, Zay is seen sitting in his seat in class. Girl Meets Creativity *Lucas laughs when Zay reveals that he does ballet. *Zay says that Lucas used to talk about his friends all the time when they were in Texas. *Zay reveals to Maya that Lucas referred to her as the 'blonde beauty'. *Lucas tells Zay that even he's known the group long enough to know that their still the same people he described back home. *Lucas and Zay rap together as part of the plan to save the art program. Girl Meets Texas (Part 1) *Lucas is surprised and upset that Zay told Riley and Maya about Judy the sheep. *Zay is the only one who knows Lucas's secret therefore Lucas has only told Zay this, besides his family knowing. *Zay agrees with Lucas that he's a goner after Riley and Maya tells Lucas that he's riding Tombstone the bull. *Zay supports Lucas and is proud of him after he beats the town record and reclaims the title as the town hero. Girl Meets Texas (Part 2) *Zay talks to Lucas about his situation with Vanessa and how it's similar to how Lucas feels about Riley. Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) *Zay stands up for Lucas saying that he'll do anything for his friends. Season 3 Girl Meets High School (Part 1) *They are standing next to each other in the hallway. *Zay looks at Lucas when he is arguing with Riley. Girl Meets High School (Part 2) *They both try out for football. *They're both in Topanga's, with the group. Girl Meets Triangle *They are in Topanga's with Farkle. *Zay advises Lucas to finally make a choice between Riley and Maya. *Lucas questions Zay about the way he wants to help him choose between the girls. *When the three can't come up with a solution to the triangle, Zay pulls out a bag of Jellybeans and Lucas asks, "And you're going to let jellybeans decide my future?" Zay then replies with, "Well, who else is supposed to decide your future? You?" Girl Meets Upstate *Zay comes in the Bay Window first before Farkle to check on Lucas. *Zay has been waiting a long time for Lucas's decision. Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 1) Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2) *Zay runs after Lucas when he leaves the group saying he's going to kick a tree. Girl Meets the Real World Girl Meets Bear Girl Meets the Great Lady of New York Girl Meets Hollyworld Girl Meets a Christmas Maya *Zay tells Farkle that his secret Santa gift reminds him of Lucas when they were back in Texas. Girl Meets Sweet Sixteen *Zay tells Lucas that if things ever do go bad for him in the future, he would be there for him. Lucas then asks what would be bad for him and Zay replies that the triangle took all the life out of him. Girl Meets Goodbye Similarities and Differences Similarities *They both attended school back in Texas. *They are both students at John Quincy Adams Middle School. *They are both friends with Riley Matthews, Maya Hart and Farkle Minkus. *They both have Cory Matthews as their eighth and ninth grade history teacher. *They're both male. Differences *Lucas doesn't get into trouble while Zay does. *Lucas moved to New York City at the beginning of seventh grade while Zay moved at the beginning of the eighth grade. *Lucas is a year older than Zay. Quotes Season 2 Girl Meets the Secret of Life Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Season 3 Girl Meets Triangle Girl Meets Upstate Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 1) Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2) Girl Meets Goodbye Trivia *Zay has known Lucas longer than [[Farkle, Maya and Riley|'Farkle, Maya and Riley']]. *Lucas would protect Zay back in Texas from getting into fights. It is shown that he still does in [[Girl Meets the Secret of Life|'Girl Meets the Secret of Life']], but he does so in a different way now. *When asked by Maya if they were really best friends, Zay responds that 'there were never better friends'. *Zay got Lucas expelled for provoking a fight back in Texas. *Both Lucas and Zay's dads get transferred to New York City. *Lucas' nickname for Zay is 'Flat-butt'. *They're best friends from childhood. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Lucas Friar Category:Pairings with Zay Babineaux Category:Character Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Old Friends